


Ain't No Fun (Life on the Run)

by Redrikki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Ghost Crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Ain't no fun living life on the run but, with his Hera and their crew by his side, Kanan finds it isn't always so bad.





	Ain't No Fun (Life on the Run)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/gifts).



> Written for the [JediFest Summer Fling exchange](http://jedifest.tumblr.com/summerexchange17) request for a look at life on the run. Also fills out my [ hurt/comfort bingo card](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/145157.html?thread=945669) with "caught in a robbery."

It had been a pretty lousy day, but Kanan felt his shoulders loosening as he and Hera enjoyed their evening tea. Hera stroked the back of his knuckles. “I’m glad you’re okay with joining the fleet.”

And the tension was back. “'Okay' is a strong word. Joining the fleet was the best move after what happened on Lothal but—” He shook his head. The fleet escalated things in a way Kanan wasn’t sure he was comfortable with. 

“Things will be better with the fleet, Kanan. You’ll see.”

Maybe Hera was right. Maybe it would be better, but Kanan doubted it.

*****

A flurry of blaster bolts sent Kanan ducking back behind the wall. So much for a simple snatch and grab. There had to be twice as many troopers as their intel said. 

“Oh, yeah,” shouted Sabine over the sound of her blasters, “this plan is going great.”

She was only saying that because of how they were badly outnumbered and pinned down. “What else is new?” Kanan craned his neck, looking for an opening. There! He was pretty sure he could get them out of this, just not with the goods. “Give me the grenade and get ready to run.” 

*****

Groaning, Kanan messaged his pounding temples. What a day. 

“I’m glad you’re both alright, but we needed those supplies, Kanan,” Hera said.

His stomach rumbled in agreement. Two days without food and they had zero intel on another potential target. Too bad they weren’t part of a fleet with a wealthy financial backer. Oh, wait, they were. Why wasn’t Organa feeding them? Isn’t that what they’d joined up for?

“If we were back on Lothal, I could go out and catch us dinner.”

The look she gave him was deeply unimpressed. “We’re not going back. Find a solution for here.” 

*****

The guard snapped off a crisp salute as Kanan and Ezra pushed their stolen crate out the barracks’ door. Kanan saluted back. It was amazing the things you could get away with when you looked the part. With the officer’s pauldron on his ‘borrowed’ uniform, Kanan had barely had to mind trick anyone.

“I can’t believe we got away with it,” Ezra said the second they were out of earshot. He reached for his helmet.

“Keep it on.” Kanan glanced back at the guard. “We’re not clear yet.” It paid to be cautious, but, underneath his helmet, he was grinning. 

****

Zeb pulled the lid off the crate and wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Imperial field rations? Tell me we’re selling these for some _real_ food.”

Kanan snorted. Like anyone would pay money for that poodoo. “Sorry, buddy. We’re stuck with them.” 

Each silver-wrapped packet was a day’s worth of complete, if flavorless, nutrition. The crew could live off that crate for a year. They’d just hate every minute of it. Kanan tore open a packet and took a big bite of the stuff. “Yum,” he said, choking it choke it down. “Delicious.” It beat eating trash, but not by much. 

*****

“Listen up. The fleet needs fuel and this,” Hera signaled to Chopper to project the holomap, “is where we’re going to get it.”

Kanan rubbed his chin, considering. It looked like a typical Imperial refueling station, anti-aircraft guns overlooking the landing platform, guard stations, but something was missing. “No TIEs.”

“The approach through the surrounding asteroid field is…tricky. The Imperials are counting on that to protect the depot.”

“Yeah,” Sabine drawled. “Does this scream ‘trap’ to anyone else?”

Well, obviously, but with the fleet nearly out of fuel, they were just desperate enough to spring it. “Here’s the plan.”

*****

The Imperials ambushed them the second they cleared the asteroid field. Seemed like this was a trap after all. _The Ghost_ shuddered under the barrage. Chopper’s panicked yelp was all the warning they had before the shields failed.

“More in-coming,” Zeb yelled as their original attackers moved to block their escape. 

“I need an opening,” Hera said, terse but unafraid.

Kanan narrowed his eyes at the swooping TIEs. He fired once, twice. “There’s your opening. Go!” 

The engines powered up, but the TIEs kept coming. Then the stars warped and stretched into hyperspace. Kanan released his guns with a sigh. 

*****

Nestled together in her bunk, Kanan could feel Hera’s ribs. There were heavy bags under her eyes, under both their eyes. Wasn’t life with the fleet supposed to be better? Instead they were just more souls to care for and more mouths to feed. 

“Remember when this was easier?”

Hera gave him an incredulous look. “We met stopping a mad cyborg from destroying a moon, love. It was never easy.”

“Fair point.”

There was a loud crash down the hall followed by even louder swearing and Chopper’s maniacal laughter.

“Remember when it was quieter?”

Hera chuckled. “Now that, I remember.”

*****

The baron’s shuttle sure was swanky, complete with beautifully inlaid tables and a mirrored ceiling over a giant, cushy bed. Seemed ruthlessly exploiting workers paid well. In the galley, Kanan found a deactivated cooking droid and not one, not two, but an entire stack of freeze-sealed steaks. The sight of them made his mouth water.

“Sabine, how much longer downloading that intel?”

“A few more minutes.”

“Right.” Kanan loosened the clasps on his stolen armor. He should be able to fit a couple of steaks in there. The baron had so many he’d never notice, but they’d eat well tonight. 

*****

Hera curled up against him like a contented Loth-cat as they shared their evening tea. “It won’t always be like this, you know.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Back to field rations tomorrow.”

“No, I mean all this stealing and scrounging. Once we win, life will be better. For everyone.”

That was his Hera, always looking to the future. Kanan looped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. The Jedi had raised him to be in the moment. Right now, belly full of food and the woman he loved by his side, Kanan would take this moment and be happy.


End file.
